Pucca Pregnant story
by PuccaLovesGaru10
Summary: The story of how Pucca got pregnant rated T for some language
1. chapter 1

I will be writing stories based of pucca


	2. 2

Pucca was Chasing Garu thinking " damn pucca why do you have to chase him so much ". She thought about it and immediately stopped allowing Garu to escape. Garu looked backed and saw he was no longer being chased. Thinking , " Yes she finally left me alone I'm free " ! The young girl went home and was talking to her best friend Ching , " Ching do you think I should stop chasing Garu " ? the girl said.

Her friend replied , " it's not up to me it's up to you ". Ching stood up and walked out of the Goh Rong restaurant. Pucca thought about what her friend said


	3. 3 how i feel

Yay chappie 3-

After thinking it over the young 16 year old girl decided she would stop chasing the young ninja.

the next day. Pucca said , " hey Garu ". The ninja replied , " hey , aren't you going to chase me "? The girl was silent.

The young boy remained silent and went to the restaurant . He ordered his usual order of noodles. As he ate he thought about the young girl.

Pucca was not working now , so she was up in her room thinking, " Pucca what the hell is wrong with you go chase him "! One side of her wanted to chase him so bad and the her heart was thinking no. she listened to her heart and did not chase him for 2 weeks. The ninja soon developed feelings for her. He saw and told her his feelings in three small words

" I Love You "


	4. Chapter 4: She's Pregnant how ?

I'm on chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own Pucca and I hate it.

When Pucca heard these words she immediately replied " I love you too '' . Soon they kissed deeply and walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Their friends Abyo and Ching saw this and cooed " awwwww ". " So you are a couple now huh "? Ching asked when the two reached the table Pucca replied " yes we are ". They new couple were congratulated and given a big party.

After the party the kids were at Garu's house for some alone time. Garu's cat soon curled up to the girl purring softly. They soon went into Garu's bedroom and kissed passionately before Garu took her home. The restaurant was still open. They shared a kiss and the girl walked inside and took a shower. After her shower she put on her pajamas and went to bed.

She suddenly woke up sick and went to the bathroom and vomited a lot. She couldn't be ... she took and test saying positive. Oh No she was pregnant. How could she tell her uncles? She woke her uncles up and they said " What in the world is going on it's 1:00 am . The girl broke the knees crying

I'm pregnant.

Wow that was a buzz kill RR please


	5. Chapter 5 : father and friends find out

Wow we learned Pucca is pregnant let's see what happens

When they heard the news they said " how is this possible " ? The girl responded " I don't know " . They sent her to bed and let her sleep. The next day Garu came to have some noodles . When Pucca saw him she quickly embraced him . Her uncles saw this and said " no no no Pucca no kissing Garu while your pregnant " . " YOU'RE PREGNANT " !!! Garu said in shock . " Yes and I think you are the father " Pucca replied. He hugged the now pregnant teen immediately at the thought of hearing she could be carrying his child.

" Alright you two that is enough " her uncles said . The couple stopped hugging and visited Their friends who were now dating for some reason . " hey guys " the pregnant teen said to her friends. " Sup " they replied ." I have some news " Pucca said. "What is is it " ? the new couple asked . Pucca told them " I'm Pregnant " . Her friends were so happy for her.

Well that is the end of chapter 5 chapter 6 will be up soon.


	6. Tje ultrasound

So where we left off Pucca told her friends about her pregnancy

" I can't believe you're pregnant Pucca " said Ching. " Is it a boy or girl " ? asked Abyo . The pregnant teen gave a " I don't know yet face " . The father remained silent the entire time until he spoke " so what do you guys wanna do " ? The friends all nodded like they don't know at all. The mother to be suggested " we could go to the park and relax " .

Her friends nodded in agreement.

At the park , the girls sat in a bench while the boys sparred . Soon the father to be sat next to Pucca and touched her big tummy. He chuckled as he felt a tiny kick from the pregnant teen's pregnant belly. Soon Pucca went to have an ultrasound. The doctor announced they have healthy strong twins." " TWINS !!! " Garu gasped as he fell out of his chair . After a few minutes he woke up. Their friends asked about the baby's gender . The young mother said they had a healthy boy and girl .

Well this is the end of chappie 6 chappie 7 will tell about Pucca's 1 - 8 months of pregnancy


	7. Pucca's months 1 to 8

This is Pucca's 1 - 8 months of pregnancy

Month 1 : Pucca experienced mad cravings .

Month 2 : Pucca felt violent kicks

Month 3 : She was emotional

Month 4 : She got another checkup

Month 5 : She was very sick

Month 6 : She was unpredictable

Month 7 : She was getting bigger

and last month 8

Month 8 : Pucca felt dizzy

end of chappie 7 the birth is chappie 8


	8. the birth

Pucca is now 9 months pregnant

One day Pucca was taking a walk with Ching. Suddenly Pucca said " Ching my water just broke go get Garu " . Pucca was soon rushed to the hospital Garu got there and held his girlfriend's hand. She pushed and breathed and first came a girl.

She continued pushing and breathing and it was a boy. The couple was very happy to see their new twins. The girl was named Succa and the boy was named Baru . The girl looked like her dad with her mom's buns. The boy looked like his mom with his dad's pigtails . When they went to the restaurant a party was held to honor the arrival of the twins.

The new mom needed rest. She took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down their names and which was which. She went upstairs and soon fell asleep. She noticed a hand around her and was startled to see it was Garu and he whispered something in her ear and it was " I love you " . The teen said " I love you too " and they host fell asleep with the twins in their cribs fast asleep.

Well wasn't that beautiful be sure to R R too.


End file.
